Impulse
by nodoubtrox
Summary: She tasted the beer on his lips, and something that was so undoubtedly McKay that her nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a hunger for him that she had never had for someone before. Keller/McKay


**Title****: ****Impulse**

**Pairing****: Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller**

**Prompt****: Beer**

**References to****: "Trio"**

**this is my entry to the "Beer" challenge on LiveJournal for the McKeller community "Unwavering". **

**Summary: She tasted the beer on his lips, and something that was so undoubtedly **_**McKay**_** that her nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a hunger for him that she had never had for a man before. **

**Impulse**

Rodney couldn't ever remember having this much fun with a girl before.

Well…that wasn't _entirely_ true. But he sure as hell couldn't remember a girl ever having this much fun with _him_ before.

Jennifer was on her stomach, her head resting on the foot of her bed, looking down at Rodney, who was lying down on the floor.

"Rodney," Jennifer moaned. "We need more alcohol."

"And more beer." He slurred, tossing an empty bottle away from him. He looked at his hand. "Do you seriously think this is gonna scar?"

"Who cares?" She said, taking another sip of the drink in her hand. "See, I told you that this beer thing was a good idea. And you weren't even gonna come with me!" She giggled. "Men are so stupid."

"I resent that. I am in fact, very intelligent, and"

"Men are stupid where it matters. Men are stupid with _women_. You could have a million Ph.D.'s, but if you can't recognize when a woman is asking you out on a date, you are _stupid_."

"This is a date?" Rodney sat up, kneeling at the foot of the bed, staring at Jennifer. "Is this a date?"

"You probably shouldn't be asking me that question after four bottles of beer." She smiled shyly. "But I think this is a date."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Keller sat up, crossing her legs on the bed, giggling at Rodney. "I also know that you must not be a great boyfriend, since our first date is in my room, with a couple of bottles of beer to keep us company."

"Hey, you're the one who insisted on me going to have beer with you, and"

"And I'm joking Rodney. How intoxicated do you have to get in order to calm down?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I surprisingly tolerate alcohol very well."

"Damn. I was hoping that I'd be able to cloud your judgment quite a bit."

"Any reason why?"

She suddenly got shy again. "I'm not usually this forward with guys. Actually, I'm _never_ this forward with guys; I was always the shy girl in the background. You're making me work at this a hell of a lot more than I should have to." She wouldn't look at him. "I've got no idea how to be seductive."

"Jen, you could just sit down and stare into space and you'd still be…well, I mean that, every guy would just about _die_ to be here with—"

"I guess it's the fact that you're trying that counts."

She slid off the bed, landing right next to Rodney. She looked extremely nervous as her hand went up to trace a line down Rodney's face, and she slowly lifted her lips up to his.

She tasted the beer on his lips, and something that was so undoubtedly _McKay_ that her nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a hunger for him that she had never had for a man before.

This was Rodney, just Rodney. (_No need to be nervous._)

She unconsciously moved, straddling his legs as one hand ran through his hair and the other rested lightly on his chest. He pulled back gently.

"Jennifer," he whispered, and she felt his guard come down as she leaned her forehead against his and actually looked at his eyes. "This night will hurt you. I'm not exactly the best guy in the world, and"

"I really, really, _really_ like you Rodney."

"That has to be the beer talking. You're obviously not thinking straight, I could taste the beer on your tongue, and—"

"I want to be in your life, Rodney."

"I _know_ that's the beer talking."

Jennifer abandoned her attempt at convincing him with words; instead she leaned forward again, pushing him on her back as she laid herself on top of him, kissing his lips, massaging his tongue with her own, feeling a desire pool inside of her, and—

"Jennifer." Rodney whispered, but it came out as more of a groan as she allowed her fingers to wander along his body.

"Rodney, let me be in your life." She rolled off of him, and he sat up beside her. He leaned in, giving her a quick, chaste kiss. And that was all the answer she needed. A smile broke out on her face, and Rodney couldn't help but feel his ego grow immensely (_I made her smile like that because she wants to be with me, I made that beautiful smile happen because she actually likes me, I…)_

Jennifer grabbed his hand, looking at it intently.

"Well, at least one good thing will come out of this." He looked at her, and she almost giggled. "At least you've got a girl who can appreciate your scars now."

"Hilarious."

o.O.o.o.O.o.

**please review! and everyone go check out and join the mckeller community "unwavering" on** **livejournal (and while you're there, vote for me in the "beer" challenge :)). heres the link: **

**http: / community. livejournal. com/ mckeller ship/**

**thanks!**


End file.
